Francis X Gilbert - You've been there for me
by sakurawhitefang
Summary: Francis experiences unrequited love for Gilbert.


Francis X Gilbert - You've been there for me

Francis sat up against the headboard and took a long drag from his cigarette, as he whatched the hooker grab her purse. She turned around and flashed a fake smile. "Pleasure doing bussiness with you." She walked out the motel door and Francis sighed. With her gone, he could finnally cry.

He hated his life. His heart was broken over his best friend, Gilbert. He felt the first of the tears slip through. It was more than a crush. He had known the nation for years and he had fallen in love with the confident german the day he met him. He could never tell him how he felt, even if he was the country of love. He was too shy and now he would never be able to tell him how he felt because his heart was already taken. By streamed faster down Francis's face. No matter how many people and sleepless nights he tried to fill the void with, it didn't help. He curled into a ball and sobbed freely, dreaming of one day having Gilbert by his side.

TIME SKIP

Francis was relaxing in his luxurious apartment, sipping wine and trying to forget it all. He suddenly heard some one knocking on his door. He stood up grumbling and opened the door to find Gilbert on the brink of tears. "Bonjour, mon ami. What is wrong?" Gilbert looked into his eyes and Francis saw the look of a broken man. "Toni cheated on me. . ." Gilbert broke into sobs and fell into his friends arms. Francis held him, at a loss for words. He gently led him to sit next to him on the couch.

Gilbert sobbed and Francis just clenched his fists in anger. How could he, How could anyone for that matter, break Gil's heart. Gilbert turned to francis and wiped away some of his tears. "C-can I stay with you for a few days till I find a new place." Francis snapped out of his anger and nodded."Oui, What happened?"

Gil looked down to the floor. "I came home and found him in bed with Romano. He then told me that he was leaving me for him." Gilbert let out another sob and pulled something from his pocket. He opened up a small box and opened it to reveal a ring. "I was going to propose." He gave a weak laugh. "Can you belive it? I wasted 3 years with him. 3 ."

Francis felt like he was going to die inside. He was going to propose to Antonio? Francis didn't know he was crying until Gilbert pointed it out. Gilbert gave a weak laugh and finished drying his eyes. "Aren't I supposed to be the one crying?What's wrong?" Francis looked at him "Je t'aime." Gilbert sat still and stared in shock. "Vhat?" Francis caught his lips in a firey kiss .

Francis broke the kiss and held Gil's face gently in his hand. "I will say it again. Je t'aime. " Gilbert looked at him with a hurt expression. "I'm confused. . ." Francis laughed " Allow me to alliviate some of zat confusion." He pulled him close for another passionette kiss. Gilbert gave up and sank deeper into threw the box aside and wrapped his arms around Francis. He slid his hands up the albino's shirt, feeling his soft skin and feverish heat. Francis licked the other man's bottom lip, a classic plea for entrance. Gilbert granted it and he moaned, feeling less and less confused.

Then it hit him. He didn't love Antonio. He loved Francis. Antonio was there for him when he needed some one to chat with or hang out, but Francis was there through the good and bad times. Antonio would all ways speak of Romano in an all most religous fashion, while he rarely spoke about Gilbert kindly. He broke the kiss for air and stared into the french mans baby blue eyes "Ich liebe dich, auch Francis." Francis smiled peacefully, as his heart was repaired. He pulled the Prussian onto his lap and began to undress him ashis lips met Gilbert's broke the kiss and began to stutter. "V-Vhat are you doing?!" Francis laughed. "Ohonhonhon, I'm going to show you how much I truely love you."

Gilbert blushed and pouted. "I feel like a frau." Francis laughed louder. "Maby it is because you're going on ze bottom tonight, oui?" Gilbert looked like someone told him he wasn't awesome "N-Nein! Ze great und AWESOME! Prussia does not play ze uke!" Francis chuckled, removing gilberts shirt and his own."It makes sense that I should top. I'm manly looking." Gilbert snorted. "At least I don't look like a bear." His pants were removed, as he still sat in Francis's lap.

Francis slipped off Gilberts boxers as they argued playfully who was going to Gilbert seized up as he felt his rear being penatrated by a finger. "I thought I told you zat I'm not going to be bottoming!" Francis smiled "Oui, you did. How ever I disagree." He added a second finger, stretching and preparing him. "B-But!" Francis placed a finger over his lips as he countinued to prob him.

He suddenly found what he was looking for. Gilbert threw his head back and moaned as Francis rubbed his prostate. Francis removed his fingers much to Gilberts displeasure. He shifted Gilbert off of his lap and stood up . Francis laughed at his pout, as he removed his pants and boxers. "Do not worry, mon cher. I will pleasure you again." He Sat back down and guided Gilbert to straddle him.

He kissed Gilbert gently as he guided him to spear himself on Francis's cock. Gilbert winced, and moaned as he filled him. Francis held his face when he reated, having Francis completely sheathed whithin him. "Your doing great." Gilbert held onto Francis's shoulders and moved up and down slowly moaning. He probed for a couple minutes before he found the spot. He moaned louder, his nails digging into his lover's shoulders "Francis! Ah AH!" His walls tightened around Francis, making him moan with him.

He moved faster and harder down his cock, aiming for that one spot. Francis moaned with Gilbert, grabbing his errect member and pumping it roughly. Gilbert rested his head on Francis's shoulder. "I'm coming!" Francis gave a tierd chuckle. "Go ahead and come, come for me" Gilbert screamed out Francis's name as he came into his hand. Francis bucked his hips into his tight walls as he came too.

Gilbert caught his breath as he rested against Francis's furred chest. "Danke"Francis petted his head. "For what? For all ways being there for me. . ." Francis smiled. "Will you stay here with me?" Gilbert looked into his baby blues and smiled "Ja"


End file.
